Hook, Line and Sinker
by blink30
Summary: Karen and Hank go fishing. Details on what happens there. Please note the M-rating. You know what is coming. Karen slept with Hank.


"You're not even thinking about it!" Hank whined as he and Karen neared the end of the two hour drive to the lake.  
"Hank, I don't care!" Karen said exasperated. Hank had nearly driven her insane.  
"You don't think it would be cool if Star Wars fought Star Trek?!"  
"No! I don't!"  
"You're not at all curious as to who would win a fight between darth vader and Mr. Spok!"  
"I just think you've pretty much covered it in the two hour drive, ok?!" She said at her wits end.  
Hank pulled up to the lake and parked. As Karen stepped out of the truck, she saw the lake glistening in the sun.  
"Well, it is pretty." She said, hoping to break the awkwardness.  
"Oh well you should see it in the fall. Spectacular; all the change in colours." He said. Somewhere in the distance a loon called "Look at the lake. A shimmering mirror of silver rings, rippling towards distant shores, receding into a burn orange sky. We've got a long walk ahead of us." And he grabbed the backpack and headed down towards the lake.  
Karen was in awe. The Hank from the drive had been turned upside down. She wouldn't admit it but she felt a sudden hunger inside her. She had never been more attracted to someone from Dog River before. She thought back to what Davis had said about Hank being different when he fishes.  
"Ok, that was different." She admitted and went down to join him on the shore where he was taking out the poles. They fished for a few hours, which mostly consisted of Hank speaking of his love for fishing using beautiful words and even some poetry. Karen just listened, amazed by this new change in Hank, who she had always detested.  
"You really like fishing, huh?" She asked smiling.  
"Well," he said, "fishing is about the inner play of air and water, chance and skill, grace and art. We are linked to infinity by a shimmering strand, no thicker than a quarter pound line."  
"Hmm," Karen mused as she reeled in her line. "Yeah."  
She watched as Hank bent down and set down his pole. "It's hot." He said and walked over to grab a wet cloth he had in a cooler. He reached up and pressed it against his forehead. The cool water trickled down his face and Karen felt heat rise up in her. She stared at his beautiful face as the sun shined off his cheeks and his flowing hair. He rubbed it around, and she imagined him rubbing it all over her body. But then suddenly she stopped and realized who she was fantasizing about. She jerked her head away from him.  
"That was weird." She said to herself and concentrated on fishing.  
"Bug spray?" Hank offered.  
"No th-thanks, I'm good." And she continued to concentrate on fishing. But then she heard him spraying and she looked over again. There he was spraying himself all over, down his legs, under his arms, onto his face. He had his eyes closed and she could just imagine herself making him close his eyes like that again. But then she jerked her head away again and reminded herself that this was Hank. The same man who peed in a corner when he got locked in the gas station. But she subconsciously made plans to make for her bedroom when she got home and have some alone time.  
For the rest of the day her attraction to Hank increased as he continued to spout out poetry and cool himself down.  
As they packed up the gear to go home, Hank rose and sighed, looking out over the water.  
"When I find myself in the dappled sunlight on these shores, existence fades into the sound of water. All the world is a lake. Each moment, a droplet in a torrent of water that began before time."  
Karen felt completely hypnotized by her attraction to Hank.  
"I like fish." She mused.  
"Well we should get going." Hank moved to pick up the gear but Karen had to stop him.  
"No wait! Keep-keep talking about fishing! Do-do you have one of those jackets-the vests with all the pockets?  
"Well you know, fishing is like a pocket; when you stow away each precious moment..."  
Suddenly Karen grabbed Hank by the collar. She had a hunger in her eyes. Hank was taken aback.  
"Kiss me fish-man!" She pushed him to the ground and fell down on him with their lips connected. She pressed her lips to his until she had to breathe, but nothing more. She leaned back just enough to take off her white sweater and crashed back down on him, ripping off his overshirt in the process. Hank did not know what to make of this, but when he looked at Karen with her sly blue eyes and her blond hair in a French braid, he lost control too. He rarely saw her out of uniform. He kissed her back fiercely. She pulled his black undershirt over his head and ran her fingers down his chest. His fingers found the hem of her pink t-shirt on her lower back and pulled it up over her head, revealing a pink bra covering two moderately sized breasts. She grinned at him slyly and took his hands in hers and placed them on the hook of her bra. He expertly(somehow) undid the bra and let it fall onto the pebbles. She pushed him onto his back and fell onto him, kissing him. He could feel her breasts with their pert nipples pressing against his chest. Then he felt her undoing his pants and yanking them down. She was not looking at him, but she had this determined look on her face that expressed desire, no need. His cargo pants were being stubborn though as she tried to yank them down while he was still sitting on them. He lifted his butt into the air to make it easier and down they came. She brought her face up his body. He could feel her hot breath as she passed his erection. His boxers had been dragged part way down with the initial pull on his pants so now they were covering him only partly. The tip of his erection was pointing out of his underwear. Her lips barely grazed it as her head passed it. He let out a very Hank-like moan, and for a moment she was brought back to reality. She looked up at him and he had a very un-Hank-like expression on that brought her back to the world of sexy fish Hank. She crawled up to him and kissed him again. They rolled around in the pebbles, and somehow they both ended up completely naked with Hank on top of Karen. That was when he entered her and she moaned in ecstacy.  
"Oh Hank!" She screamed. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"  
"Yes officer!" He replied. He pounded into her harder and harder. As she reached her climax she tossed her head back and saw the shimmering lake. Hank followed almost immediate after and they lay on each other.  
After a moment of heavy breathing, they grinned at each other. Hank got up and helped her up. Then they got dressed and Hank picked up the gear. By the time they got into the truck, it was sunset. Everything was perfect and romantic.  
"Wow! You gave me quite a ride back there!" Said Hank.  
Karen looked over at him from the passenger seat. Then the realization hit her. She had slept with Hank. Hank saw the horror dawn on her face. She quickly stepped out of the truck and vomited onto a tree.  
"Hey hurry up there. We're already late as it is!" Hank said. Karen finished puking, but the horror was still there. As she stood up she glanced at Hank. He was wearing his usual Hank expression of laziness and no care. It was like he stepped back into his truck and sexy fish Hank died. She got back into the truck.  
"Yeah, we all deal with these kinds of things in different ways. You know, the feeling of hormones that follow when you screw."  
"One word about what happened and I'm giving you tickets for all your past law breaking. Maybe even make up a few myself...like seducing an officer of the law!"  
"Hey I didn't..."  
"Shut up!"  
Then they drove back in silence.


End file.
